


"Tell Me I'm A Bad Man"

by Highonieroine



Series: One Shots/Off-Series [9]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Choking, Choking Kink, Consent, Dom!Frank - Freeform, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Frerard smut, Fucking, Kinks, Kinky, M/M, Smut, Top!Frank, bottom!Gerard, sub!Gerard - Freeform, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highonieroine/pseuds/Highonieroine
Summary: Gerard has a choking kink, and things get more and more exciting when he decides to tell Frank about it





	"Tell Me I'm A Bad Man"

**Author's Note:**

> As you know I'm awful when it comes to writing summaries, but i hope you'll enjoy! xo

Gerard knew that Frank's birthday was coming soon, and he had planned to make this month really special for his boyfriend. So, he had an idea. And that's how his idea ended; with both of them in Frank's bedroom. The younger man pressed his lips against his lover's and inhaled deeply through his nose, trying to clear his head.

“You know" Gerard hurried to say, realizing this was an awkward request. "We don’t have to. Not if you’re not comfortable with it” he completed, looking seriously into the other man's eyes.  
“But you want to...” Frank responded, his answer making Gerard's lips curl into a smirk  
"And you don’t?”

The question made Frank pause and think; was he really going to say that he didn't want to? He only pictured the scenario in his mind and felt the blood rush to his face, leaving a large blush spreaded across his cheeks. 

"Yeah, I--I want to..." he finally admitted after a long moment.  
“You know I want it too, Frankie, but we could do a million other things if you aren’t ready. We could cuddle and watch a horror movie, or listen to music and talk, or-"

Frank cut him with a long and passionate kiss, making the older man gasp at first. He then decided to lift up his left hand and gently rub his thumb over the hollow in Gerard's throat. He heard his lover's sharp intake of breath as he struggles not to flinch from the contact. Gerard had always been uncomfortable with any form of physical contact, which is ironic considering the situation he and Frank are in. Frank looked up to meet Gerard's gaze. The two of them were standing so close in the dim light of Frank's bedroom that he could feel the older man's gentle breaths on his skin.

"Is that a yes?" Gerard asked in a hoarse yet shy voice.

Frank skimmed his hand over Gerard's adam’s apple while it bobbed. His throat was so pale and pretty. God, it’s pretty. He slided his hand up to his chin and traced his thumb over the taller man's lips. Then he dipped in and kissed him hard. Gerard made a small noise in the back of his throat.

“Okay, yes" Frank murmured. “But you have to promise me, if I hurt you-- or if it's too much, you'll tell me to stop. And we won't do it again. Promise me, baby boy.”  
“You won't hurt me. I trust you, Frankie.” Gee's tone turned from serious to joking ”Wait, does this mean I get a safe word?” he said, winking overdramatically before laughing.  
“Shut up” Frank grumbled before kissing his lover again, making Gerard moan into the kiss once more.

He slowly broke the kiss as he reached down with his right hand to feel his partner's cock. He palmed Gerard's half-hard erection through his jeans. Gerard was already getting turned on by this, Jesus Christ, that was going to be wild. Frank isn’t sure yet quite how to start, so he dipped forward and kissed Gerard again, a more sensual kiss this time. Loosely he curled his left hand around Gerard's neck, resting his thumb in the hollow of his throat. He pressed very lightly, just to test it out. Gerard shivered against Frank, humming gently into their kiss. Gerard was usually not this responsive so quickly. Frank barely had to work for it. He clenched his hand around his lover's throat a little firmer, and tightened his grip. Gerard made a small noise and caught Frank's bottom lip between his teeth. He bit down just hard enough for Frank to feel a tinge of pain. Frank slid his right hand up under the hem of Gerard's shirt and onto his warm skin. He rubbed Gerard's nipples, until the older man made another impatient sound. 

“What do you want from me, Gerard?” he asked. Gerard's mouth is dropped open and so - of course - Frank kissed him again. He pressed up close to the taller man, settling the bulge in his pants against his hip so Gerard knew just what Frank planned to do with him. “What do you want from me, baby boy?”   
“Frankie, you ass, you know what I--” Gerard started but quickly got distracted; Frank was distracting him with greedy hands on his chest and back. 

Frank let go of his throat so that he could tug gently on the short hairs at the back of his head. Then he slid his hands up under Gerard's shirt, rubbing at his nipples until he moaned quiet and low in his throat, his legs opening. Frank couldn't help but grin at how Gerard was already so disheveled before him.

“What do you want?" Frank repeated, mumbling into his mouth.  
“I hate you" Gerard replied, but he was already out of breath. “Fuck, Frankie. Fff—Jesus Christ, just choke me! Fuck me senseless! Fucking get inside me for God’s sake!”

And only a few seconds later, Gerard's shirt was brutally taken off and threw on the floor, quickly followed by Frank's. He struggled slightly to wriggle Gerard out of his jeans, which made Gerard anxious about the fat that has gathered around his thighs, but Frank hurried to kiss his stomach and thighs to make his worries and pain go away. Frank then pushed Gerard down onto the red and black duvet; he was naked, hard and breathless. Goddamn, he was gorgeous. Frank goes a little insane every time Gerard took his clothes off. Gerard gasping, and hard, and spread out for him is a sight that Frank will never cease to be made speechless by.

Frank crawled onto the bed and leaned over his partner, holding himself on his hands and knees. He kissed Gerard lazily, taking his time to feel his reactions to each movement and swipe of his lips and tongue. Frank got distracted in kissing Gerard, and he swore he could do this for forever. But his baby wanted more, and he started to squirm beneath Frank, making small whining noises and panting desperate words whenever the younger man would break off the kiss for a moment to get air. Finally, Frank started groping around on the nightstand to find the lube and condoms, smiling at Gerard before kissing him one more time.

Frank broke the kiss to sit back and popped the cap of the bottle, pouring some lube on his fingers as his lover watched him intensively. The younger man glanced quickly at his lover and placed a small kiss on the tip of his nose. He then reached down and pressed his slick fingers against Gerard's entrance, teasing him as he rubbed small circles. The older man mewled and threw his head back as Frank ran his fingers around the edge of the ring of muscles with tortuous softness.

“Frankie” Gerard cried out, and Frank listened, complying by sliding a finger inside of him. He could feel his lover's warmth encasing his digit. Gerard huffed out a breath against his partner's mouth as he squirmed around Frank's finger, clearly unsatisfied. He wanted more.  
“You’re always so impatient" Frank said, grinning at his lover.  
“Frankie-- Ngh-- For fuck's sake can you--” his words cut off abruptly when he felt another finger being pressed deep enough to brush against his prostate.

Frank stroked repeatedly where he knew his lover wanted it, his eyes constantly shutting close. Captivated, the younger man watched the expression on his face. His bruised lips dropped open, forming an "O". If Frank was going to do this, however, he was going all the way. With his left hand, he reached up and grasped his lover's throat once more, pushing down. Gerard clenched around Frank's fingers, and the look on his face was one of the hottest things Frank had ever seen.

“Is this okay?" he asked softly, "Y-you like it?”

“Yes" Gerard agreed breathlessly. ”Fuck yes, you- you’re okay with it?”

"You sound good when you’re like this,” he nodded, admitting before he could stop himself. His voice came out hoarse and it surprised him. Yeah, he really liked this. He really liked Gerard. He really liked him like this. 

Gerard's throat dipped under his lover's palm as he squeezed harder. The older man blinked up at his younger partner with big eyes. Frank stretched him slowly, spreading his fingers apart inside of him in gentle increments. Loosening his grip on Gerard's neck, he stroke softly instead, tracing his fingers up the veins. The younger man pressed down again, thrusting his fingers deeper at the same time. Gerard shuddered underneath him, moaning quietly. His cock was laying hard, red and swollen against his stomach. As Frank tightened his grip on the other man's neck, Gerard's fingernails dug deeper into his hips. It was probably going to leave bruises. Then, Gerard's head lolled to one side, his mouth hanging open, some drool dripping.

“God, Gee, you’re so pretty" Frank murmured. “So beautiful like this.”

Gerard's brows furrowed in pleasure.

“Want more?” Frank asked, his voice almost daring.

“Yeah” Gerard gasped, nodding rapidly. “Frankie, oh God, yes.”

He pulled his fingers out of his partner's body without warning. In the process of grabbing him and flipping him onto his stomach, Frank brushed a hand through Gerard's hair. He grabbed a fistful of black fringe and tugged hard. Gerard made a shocked, hot sound. From behind, Frank roughly maneuvered his lover, making him kneel. He grabbed his hands and placed them on the wall above the headboard.

“You good?" he asked.

Gerard only nodded as an answer. Frank rubbed a hand over his ass before pulling his hand back and smacking it. The slap left a nice little red mark on Gerard's pale white skin. With one hand still pulling hard on Gerard's hair, Frank reached for the lube. He slicked up his cock clumsily and shoved inside his partner. Gerard dug his nails into the plaster, he made a sound that’s akin to all of the air rushing out of his lungs. Frank was sheathed in tight warmth, and goddamn it felt good. Gerard always felt so good. Frank pressed his nose into Gerard's shoulder blade and rolled his hips once. He moved in a way that’s dirty and slow. Gerard groaned as his muscles clenched.

“You’re so good for me, baby” Frank praised, which only seemed to turn Gerard on even more ”You gonna keep being good for me?”

Gerard whined a string of expletives. There was a resounding whap as Frank's hand made contact with Gee's ass cheek.

“You shouldn’t cuss like that,” he scolds, slapping on his other cheek.

"H--harder, please" Gerard breathed.

“Is that what you want?”

“Shit, shit, Frankie-- yes”

Frank let go of his hold on Gerard's hair and reached down to close his left fist around his neck. The skin there was bruising a little already. Frank snapped his hips into Gerard faster, slamming into him hard enough to make his body jolt forward towards the wall. Frank used his hold on his neck to keep them both steady. Pressing soft kisses down Gerard's spine, the young man focussed on his pace. Sounds of flesh smacking against flesh, and Gerard's moans filled the room, which was deprived of any noises only a few minutes earlier. Frank ran his fingernails down low across Gerard's pelvis. 

“ Frankie” the older man whispered. He grinded down onto his lover's dick, his skin being flushed red. Frank slid his hand down a little farther, taking his baby's cock in his right hand and stroking him firmly while he moved inside of him. 

“Frank” he whined. “Frankie, ugh, oh Frank” his eyes were squeezed shut, and his beautiful ass was pressed flush against Frank's hips. Gerard's thigh muscles were trembling. His cock jerked, and Frank clamped his thumb and forefinger into a tight ring around the base just in time.  
“Not yet.”

A desperate moan teared out of Gerard's open mouth. He tightened up around his lover's cock to the extent that Frank groaned his name loudly. Gerard shuddered through his near orgasm, and Frank felt the precum dripping down his hand.

Gerard moaned again, his mouth hanging open as he panted out needy noises as Frank moved his hips slowly once more. With the hand that’s not around his boyfriend's neck, he slid his fingers up Gerard's chest, rubbing one of his nipples. He pinched the nub of skin, and Gerard whimpered like he was in agony.

“Sorry, sweetheart” he crooned, “I just couldn’t resist, you’re so pretty when you let go.”

Gerard sounded so beautiful, he made little guttural noises each time Frank thrusted, his fingernails probably taking the paint off of the wall. Frank squeezed his lover's throat. He was so hot inside, he felt so good. Frank groaned deeply again. He moved his hand to Gerard's other nipple and scraped his thumbnail over it. It hardened under his touch. Gerard's whole body lurched.

“Frankie" Gerard mumbled.  
“Yes, baby?”  
“More,” Gerard slured, his voice was delirious and when Frank thrusted deeper back in, he sounded on the verge of tears. “God, oh, God--”

Frank's hand tightened around Gerard's throat to the point that he had to wheeze for air. Frank fucked him hard and fast, squeezing and pinching a nipple. That’s all it took to send Gerard over the edge. He came, clenching down hard and Frank fucked him and choked him brutally through the waves of pleasure.

“Gorgeous” Frank breathed. ”So pretty.”

Gerard whimpered and his body shuddered as he started to come down from his high. His head fell forward and rested against the wall, his mouth sagging open. Frank slowly released his hand from around his throat. He could see the product of his tired muscles, a nice ring of bruises. Frank's thrusts slowed down a bit, so that Gerard wasn't as overwhelmed. He ran his hands all over his pale and silky skin. Feeling his hips, his chest, his thighs. So beautiful. Gerard started to droop, falling limp beneath his partner's touch. Frank carefully pulled out. Gerard let out a huff of air, sounding surprised. His clenched hands dropped from the wall, and he collapsed down onto the bed. His face was buried in the pillows, and the sight of Gerard's messy sex hair and red arse and swollen hole was nearly enough to send Frank over the edge of his own orgasm.

“You okay, baby?” he asked huskily, turning Gerard over onto his back, so that he could see his blissed out face.  
“M'good" Gerard murmured. Frank kissed his parted lips and Gerard melted into it, despite his exhaustion.  
“Okay for a little more?”

Gerard nodded and his slightly glassy eyes glanced at Frank's erection. He looked at Frank dazedly, and then pushed himself up onto his knees. Gerard swayed closer to him and opened his mouth expectantly. Gerard's eyes closed again as Frank pressed his cock into his mouth, making Gerard hum around him in pleasure.

“Gee--" Frank mumbled, feeling tipsy already. Gerard opened his mouth wider, tipping his head back to let Frank fuck his mouth.

Frank trailed his fingers down the side of Gerard's face, over his pretty cheeks. “You’re so good. So good, so pretty. Jesus--”

He cupped the back of Gerard's skull and gently let him take more and more, until Gerard's nose pressed against his pelvis. It took an enormous amount of restraint for Frank not to buck his hips wildly. It felt so good. Holy shit. Gerard's eyelids fluttered and he swallowed around Frank's cock. Frank's head fell back as he groaned. Gerard loved coaxing the noises out of him, he loved it when Frank started to let go. The younger man looked back down at the beautifully bruised lips that are sucking on him. If they keep this up, Frank won’t last much longer and he’ll come down Gerard's throat. 

“Goddamn--” Frank breathed, and with only two thrusts, he came inside of Gerard's pretty mouth, his liquid sliding down on his tongue and chin. Gerard made a small noise and swallowed before leaning up to press an exhausted kiss onto Frank's cheek. Frank kissed Gerard's mouth in return, running his hands through his hair and pulling him closer. Gerard rested against Frank, leaning on him and panting. Even when Gerard's breathing began to regulate, he was quiet-- too quiet. Frank started to worry.

“Ger--,”  
“No" Gerard mumbled, ”God, Frankie, no, you didn’t hurt me.”  
"Are you okay?" Frank asked, still feeling apprehensive despite the reassurances.  
“More than okay, Jesus Christ-- yes, that was…amazing, fucking amazing.”

A quiet smile made it's way across Frank's face.

”I thought so too.”  
"I love you so much, Frankie" Gerard slurred as he kissed Frank again, a soft brushing together of lips. "Thank you."  
"No, thank you baby boy" Frank replied, kissing his boyfriend's forehead softly. "I love you so much."


End file.
